The Danger Blues
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: A supervillain's depress beam hits Jasper and causes him to go into a deep depression in which Henry can get him out of.
1. How It All Started

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. This is my first take on a Henry Danger fan fic without my OC. I hope you guys like it! Thanks😊**

This starts with Jasper's Point of View:

Jasper's POV:

It was a cold, crisp winter morning.

I was walking from my house to Swellview Junior High School.

As I was walking to school, all of a sudden, I heard a voice saying: "YOU".

I then turned around and saw the guy.

The guy had a blue mask that was covering his whole entire face and his clothes were all entirely blue. He also was wearing blue gloves as well.

"Can I help you?" I asked the guy.

"Uh, yes. I need a test subject to test out this weapon." The guy told me.

I then looked at my Captain Man watch. It was 7:15.

"Look, I'm sorry but, I have to go to school." I said, rejecting the blue guy's offer and continued walking.

As I was almost to the school's front doors, the blue guy then tackled me down.

When he did that, he pointed his weapon at my back.

"DO AS I SAY, BOY!" The blue guy said, threateningly.

"No! I WILL tell Captain Man on YOU!" I said, ready and raring for what he would do next.

When I said that, he then fired the weapon and a blue beam came out of it, hitting me in my heart.

Then, after that, he ran.

7:55 A.M.

All of a sudden, when I got back up, there were tears in my eyes.

I then looked for the guy but, he was nowhere to be seen.

Just when I was looking for him, the bell rung.

 _Aw, man. Now, I'm late for first period._ I said to myself.

Then, I walked in, hurriedly getting to Ms. Shapen's class.

 **(So, a new supervillain came out of nowhere and shot Jasper with his weapon. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned!)**


	2. Jasper's Crying Spell

At Henry's house...

Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper were sitting on the couch, working on homework.

"So, Jasper, are you ready for Friday night?" Henry asked as he got done with the last problem on his Algebra homework and was now looking over at Jasper.

Jasper looked at the ground and tears began to fall from his eyes.

There was a long silence.

"Jasper?" Charlotte said, calling his name.

Henry then looked at Jasper.

He placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Jasper, are you okay? This is not like you." Henry said, in a worried tone.

Jasper then looked up at Henry, with tears in his eyes.

Charlotte then looked at Jasper.

"Jasper, why are you crying?" Charlotte asked, in a suspicious tone.

Jasper then burst out into tears.

"Jasper, did something tragic happen to you?" Henry asked, in a soothing voice as he patted Jasper on the back.

Jasper tried to stop crying so that he could tell them what happened but, he couldn't.

"Maybe we should get him to Ray. He might tell us what's going on with Jasper." Henry said as he helped Jasper to the door, with Charlotte following.

 **(Poor Jasper. He couldn't even tell Henry what happened and now, they're taking him to Ray. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned!)**


	3. Meet Dreary Jasper

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys! Glad u like this so far. Well, most of you. One of you said that Jasper is acting like my OC, Cheyenne. Well, he isn't! Didn't you read the summary? He got blasted by a depress beam and now, he's really deep into a depression. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

In the Man Cave...

Ray was sitting at his desk, drinking a cup of coffee and reading _How To Ignore People Who Bug You_ when Henry and Charlotte first came in.

"Ray! Something's wrong with Jasper!" Henry said as he came running in.

"Can it wait until later? I'm just about to go take a shower." Ray said as he got up from his chair.

"No, Ray. It can't wait!" Henry said, now in a concerned tone.

Ray then sighed.

"What is it this time, Henry?" Ray said as he was crossing his arms and folding them.

Henry and Charlotte looked at each other.

"It's Jasper." Charlotte said.

Ray then groaned.

"Ray, don't groan. He really needs help." Henry said, in a more concerned tone.

Schwoz then came into the Man Cave.

"Ray, what is it about Jasper that you don't like?" Schwoz asked.

Ray then looked between Schwoz and Henry.

"I don't know, Schwoz. I don't know." Ray said, in an irritated tone.

Then, he looked at Henry and sighed.

"Uh...Fine. Where is he, anyways?" Ray said, giving in to Henry.

Then, the elevator crashed and the door opened.

Jasper came walking into the Man Cave, with slouching shoulders and he was looking directly at the ground.

There was a dreary look upon Jasper's face.

He sat down on the couch and moaned a dreary moan.

Ray came over to Jasper, sat down beside him, and looked at him, with a concerned look.

 **(Poor Jasper. Now, he's turned dreary. That's not good. Should Ray transform into Captain Man? What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned!😊)**


	4. Calm Jasper Down

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. I'm glad that you really like this story so far. I hope the Henry Danger cast gets to choose this fan fic for their 3rd season episode or for the start of season 4. To StoryC, Jasper is not acting like my OC. He got blasted by a new villain's beam. This wasn't even a trick. This is what you call improvising or making up the scene as you go along. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter!😊**

When Jasper saw Ray right beside him, Jasper moved away from him.

Ray decided to move towards Jasper again.

Just when Ray placed his hand on Jasper's shoulder, Jasper let out a loud scream.

"Whoa, Jasper. Calm down, man." Henry said as he was standing beside Charlotte.

Charlotte looked at Henry, with a concerned look on her face.

"He's not okay." Charlotte said, in a concerned tone.

As Jasper was screaming, Ray placed a finger on Jasper's lips, sushing him.

"Jasper, what's going on? You can tell me or Schwoz. We're here to help you." Ray said, trying to get Jasper to calm down.

Then, right after Ray said that, Jasper cuddled up in a ball and started rocking himself back and forth.

Ray decided to move away from Jasper and went over to where Henry and Charlotte was.

"What's wrong with Jasper?" Ray asked, in a concerned voice.

Henry, Charlotte, and Ray then looked back at Jasper.

"I don't know, Ray. This isn't like Jasper to just... burst out crying in front of us." Henry said.

Then, Ray looked at Schwoz.

"Schwoz, try to talk to Jasper. Ask him what's going on." Ray said as he looked at Schwoz.

The little man then went over to where Jasper was.

Just when Jasper saw Schwoz coming towards him, he screamed a really loud scream, got up from the couch, and started running around the Man Cave.

"Well, I tried. I'm going back to my room." Schwoz said as he now was just about to head over to the sprocket.

Just as Schwoz was about to go over to the first two steps, Ray grabbed a hold of him.

"Oh no you don't!" Ray said as he was now dragging the little man over to where Henry and Charlotte were.

They continued to look at the running teenager.

"Ray, what do we do?" Henry asked, in a more worried tone.

Then, just as Ray looked at Jasper, he had an idea.

"Henry, try to get Jasper over there near the tubes. I'll explain the plan as we go along." Ray explained to Henry.

Just as Jasper was running, he didn't have many options.

All of except the elevator, so, he decided to go towards the elevator.

Just as he was about to press the button to open the elevator door, Henry and Ray cornered him.

Jasper tried pushing past them but, he was struggling.

Then, when he saw the sprocket door, he forgot all about Ray and Henry and decided to try to go to the steps that led up to the sprocket door.

Just as he was about to step towards the stairs, Schwoz and Charlotte cornered him there.

Jasper saw Ray and ran towards him.

Just as Ray was resisting to hug Jasper, Henry had an idea.

He reached into his gray burlap sack and found a silver bucket.

He then pulled it out.

"Jasper, look at this! Look at this!" Henry said as he was holding the bucket.

Jasper then turned to look at Henry, who was holding the bucket.

"You want it?" Henry said, teasingly.

Jasper frantically shook his head.

Then, Henry looked over at his tube and then, looked back at Jasper.

"Well... Go get it!" Henry said.

Then, he threw the bucket and it landed on Henry's pad.

Jasper then ran over to get the bucket.

Just as Jasper went over to where the bucket was, Ray pressed a button, said "Tube down", and the tube came down around Jasper.

 **(Wow. A whole lot has happened. It looked like the depression got a whole lot worse, didn't it? What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned!😊)**


	5. Desperate Measures

This starts with Henry's point of view.

Henry's POV:

Just when the tube came down around Jasper, I then looked at Ray and Charlotte.

"There. Now, Jasper won't try to escape." Schwoz said.

Ray, Charlotte, and I then looked at Schwoz.

Then, just as we were standing near my tube, I heard a loud THUMP.

I then turned around and saw Jasper, jerking his body, charging at the tube, trying to find a way out.

Ray and Charlotte then turned around and saw what Jasper was doing.

"Ray, is there something you can do? Suchlike talk to him?" Charlotte said, worriedly as she saw Jasper trying to hurt himself.

Ray then pressed his face against the glass.

"Jasper, calm down. We'll get you out of there." Ray said, in a soothing tone.

Jasper then sat down in the tube and hid his face with his elbows.

I felt guilty.

I couldn't believe that I lured my best friend into a trap.

He has always been so happy and full of energy.

Now, he can't even calm down.

"So, what do we do now?" Charlotte said as she was still looking at Jasper, who was still struggling.

"We give Jasper a chance to calm down." Schwoz said as we were still watching Jasper as he was frantically looking for a way out.

Then, I saw how upset Jasper was.

His eyes were red and his cheeks were wet from crying.

Now, there were more tears.

I looked at Jasper and when I looked at Jasper, I then had an idea.

"Ray?" I said, looking at Jasper, with a concerned look on my face.

"Yes, Henry?" Ray responded.

"I have an idea that just might work." I said, knowing about my plan.

"What is it, Henry?" Charlotte asked.

I then looked at Ray.

"Ray, I need you to transform into Captain Man." I said, asking Ray to do me a favor.

I awaited his response.

Just when I said that, Ray sighed.

"No! No, no, no. No Sir." Ray said as he looked at me with a serious face.

I then looked at Jasper.

It looked like whatever was happening to him was getting worse.

"Ray, please! You have to. Captain Man is the only thing that'll only shut him up. Please?" I said, beggingly.

Ray's POV:

Just when I heard Henry say that, I looked directly at the curled haired boy who, was apparently crying.

I just knew that I then had to give in.

"Fine!" I said, in a irritated tone.

I then walked over to the Auto Snacks machine, pressed a button, and went behind the machine to change into Captain Man.

I knew that I had to help Jasper.

 **(Wow. So, now, Ray has to transform into Captain Man. In the show, Ray would rather just ignore Jasper but, this time, he had to help Jasper out. What good would it do if Ray didn't help out with this? It would probably be bad. What will happen next? Well, you'll just have to find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


	6. Jasper And The Captain

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. Glad you love my story so far. This has been good so far, hasn't it? Well, I've been getting comments from a guest reviewer saying that Jasper is acting like my OC, Cheyenne. It has boiled me to the point where I'm about to go mad so, heed my warning. Jasper is NOT and I MEAN, NOT acting like my OC. He got blasted by a new supervillain. Didn't you read the summary? If not, read it twice through. Also, the reason why Ray transformed into Captain Man is because he's trying to get Jasper to calm down so, that Jasper can tell him what happened. Anyways, I hope this didn't offend you in any way. To Musicallytalented, here's the next chapter!😊**

This starts with Captain Man's point of view.

Captain Man's POV:

I came out of the sprocket, wearing my superhero costume.

When I came back into the Man Cave, I saw the crying boy in the tube.

"So, how long has this been going on?" I asked as I kept my eyes on the boy.

"Since today. I'm not sure what's going on with him, Ray. He's my best friend. You need to help him!" Henry said as I looked away from the boy in the tube and I saw a tear drip from Henry's eye.

"Don't worry, Henry. I'll help him." I said, reassuringly to Henry as he was about to cry.

Henry then nodded and he backed away.

I then looked at the curled haired boy and looked at Henry.

I turned to look at Schwoz.

"Schwoz, raise the tube." I said as I still looked at the boy in the tube.

Schwoz then pressed a button on the remote, said "tube up", and the tube that was around Jasper began to go back up.

Henry, Charlotte, Schwoz, and I watched as Jasper stood there, speechless.

There were still tears in his eyes.

Jasper looked at us for a while and then, he, all of a sudden, burst out crying.

"He's not okay." Charlotte said, in a concerned tone.

"I know. Ray, do something." Henry said, in a worried tone.

Jasper looked at me and I looked at him.

We were a few steps from each other.

I began to extend my arms out.

Then, Jasper came running into them.

Just as I saw Jasper grasp me in a very tight hug, I tried to wiggle out of it but, I couldn't.

I let Jasper hug me as I was just standing there.

"Ray, comfort him." I heard Henry say, over Jasper's loud crying.

When I heard what Henry said, I then placed my arms around Jasper and I began to comfort him.

"It's okay, Jasper. It's okay. This is not your fault." I said as I was comforting him.

He then looked up at me.

"It's not my fault." Jasper said as I was trying to dry his tears but, there were more coming.

He then hid his face in my chest and continued to cry.

"That's it, Jasper. Let it all out. Let it all out." I said as I was now rocking Jasper from side to side.

As I was comforting Jasper, I looked over at Henry and Charlotte.

They were smiling.

I knew that this was working.

 **(Aw. So cute but, weird, right? Henry is still worried about Jasper. Will they find out who did this to Jasper? I hope so. Just to let you know, Jasper's NOT acting like my OC so, please, whatever you do, do not put that in your review but, do what you want to do if you're still interested in this story. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Tell me what you liked about this chapter and please continue to review. Please tell me to update! Thanks😊**


	7. Helping Jasper Calm Down

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. I'm glad that you love this story so far. A lot has happened from the last 6 chapters that may have surprised you. Jasper has been through a lot today but, he still will be needing help. Well, I hope you like this chapter. Here's chapter 7!**

This starts with Captain Man's point of view.

Captain Man's POV:

I looked down at Jasper with a concerned look upon my face.

Jasper was still continuing to cry.

Schwoz took Jasper's blood pressure and when I saw that it was 225 over 145, I knew that Jasper needed me.

Henry came over to me.

"Ray, is Jasper okay?" Henry asked, in a worried tone.

I looked at Jasper.

"He seems pretty upset." I said as I embraced Jasper more.

"I wish he could tell us what is wrong but, when he does, he goes back to crying. What do you think we should do?" Henry said, in a more worried tone.

Just as I was about to answer Henry's question, the crime alert began to ring.

"Charlotte, take over for me. I have to see what's going on." I said, in a commanding tone as I wriggled free from Jasper's grasp.

Henry and I then went over to the crime computer.

Just when we got over there, I pressed a button and Gooch came up on the screen.

"What's up, Gooch?" I said.

"There's this new supervillain who is making people upset." Gooch explained.

"Who is this new supervillain?" Henry asked, in a curious tone.

"I'm not sure. But, I do know of what he did this morning." Gooch said.

Then, Jasper began to wiggle out of Charlotte's grasp and he came over to me and hugged me again.

"Well, thanks for the info, Gooch." I said as I tried to remain calm as Jasper was still clinging on to me.

Then, Gooch went off of the screen.

After that, I resumed comforting Jasper.

Schwoz then came in.

"Ray, can you do me a favor?" Schwoz asked.

"Yes, Schwoz but, I'm kind of busy right now with Jasper, so..." I said as I continued rocking Jasper from side to side.

Schwoz then got a medicine serum out from one of his pockets and gave it to me.

That serum was a light blue.

"Give this to him." Schwoz said as I was comforting Jasper.

"What is this?" I asked, wondering what the serum was.

"Till calm Jasper down." Schwoz said as I held the serum in one hand while I was still comforting and rubbing Jasper's back with the other.

I then opened the serum.

"Jasper, I know you're going through a really bad time right now but, you have to take this. Henry can't take it anymore and I hate to see you like this." I said as I gave the bottle of serum to Jasper.

Just when I did that, Jasper began to drink some of the light blue serum.

He then gave me back the other half of the serum that was still in the bottle and I gave the bottle back to Schwoz.

Then, Schwoz, Henry, Charlotte, and I began to look at Jasper, seeing if the serum was beginning to work.

 **(Wow. Poor Jasper. It looks like he might not ever get to stop crying. Schwoz made a serum that would help Jasper calm down. Will the serum work? We hope so. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


	8. Spill The Beans, Jasper

Right after they gave Jasper the serum, Ray, Schwoz, Henry, and Charlotte watched as the serum began to do its magic.

Jasper looked around the room.

"Hey, guys." He said.

Henry and Charlotte ran over to Jasper and hugged him.

It was a really happy moment.

"It's good to have you back, buddy." Henry said as he hugged Jasper.

"It's good to be back, Hen. So, what happened while I was gone?" Jasper said as he began to wonder what he missed.

Charlotte began to ponder back and forth.

"Well, let's see. At school, during Ms. Shapen's class, you burst out crying. At Henry's house, you also burst out crying and, here, you had a really bad crying fit to where Ray had to transform into Captain Man and save you." Charlotte said, in an explanatory tone, reminiscing all that has happened.

Ray then came over to Jasper and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But, no worries. We're just glad to have you back, Jasper." Ray said as he smiled at Jasper.

Jasper then began to realize something.

Something that just brought his memory back.

"You know what, guys?" Jasper said.

Ray, Schwoz, Henry, and Charlotte looked at Jasper.

"What, man?" Henry said.

"What is it, Jasper?" Ray said, in a concerned tone.

"I have to tell you guys something. Something that I just remembered. It all seems to be coming back to me." Jasper began to say as the memory of being blasted came back into his head.

"Jasper, tell us." Charlotte said.

"Yeah, man. You can tell us." Henry said, in a nagging tone.

Jasper then took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well, as I was heading to school, there was this guy. He was all blue, including his face. He tackled me down and just before I knew it, he blasted me." Jasper began to explain what had happened to him.

 **(Okay. So, Jasper is beginning to come back. Everyone was worried about him, including Ray. Ray saved Jasper. He was fairly sweet of Ray, wasn't it? What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


	9. Meet Bluelah

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. Glad you like this story so far. I really appreciated the positive reviews on here. Anyways, a whole lot has happened in the story but, there still is a whole lot more coming. I hope you guys like this chapter and please continue to review! Happy Groundhog Day!😊**

Just when Jasper said that, everyone had a shocked expression on their faces.

"Wait, wait, wait. Wait. You said that a blue guy came up to you and blasted at you?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes." Jasper said.

Ray went over to Jasper and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner, Son?" Ray asked, in a concerned voice.

"I was going to but, my crying spell... Oh no. It's starting again." Jasper said as tears were beginning to come out of his eyes.

Henry looked at Ray, with a concerned look on his face.

Ray then hugged Jasper again.

"Look, I'm out of here." Charlotte said.

Then, she went into the elevator and pressed the up button.

Once Charlotte left, Henry looked back at Ray.

"So, she's gone." Henry said.

The crime alert rang out again.

Ray pressed the button and there was a description of the crime.

Gooch came up on to the screen.

"Gooch, what's the problem?" Ray asked, in a more irritated tone over Jasper's loud crying.

"The new villain struck again." Gooch said.

"Where?" Ray asked.

"This time at the Buddhist Shrine." Gooch said.

"Oh, Lord. Help them all." Henry said.

Ray then looked at Henry and looked back at Gooch.

"Thanks for the info, Gooch." Ray said.

Then, Gooch went off the screen.

Ray then got out his gum.

"What are you doing? Please don't go!" Jasper said, before he started crying again.

Ray then began to hug Jasper again.

"I can't go nowhere without this kid clutching on to me." Ray said as he was hugging Jasper.

"I'm sorry, Ray." Henry said as he was just about to get his gum out.

Ray then placed a hand on Henry's gumball tube.

"Save it, kid. It looks like we'll be going nowhere until this sweaty kid calms down." Ray said as he was still hugging Jasper, rocking the sweaty kid from side to side.

Schwoz and Henry both looked at Jasper.

"Man." Henry said.

"What, Henry?" Schwoz said, with a little irritation and a whole lot of concern in his tone.

"This bad guy did a really bad number on Jasper." Henry said, with concern in his voice.

Schwoz then came over to Jasper.

"Poor Jasper. I feel concerned for him. What actually happened to him?" Schwoz said, with concern in his voice.

Then, all of a sudden, Jasper snapped out of his sadness.

"Guys? Guys? GUYS?" Jasper said, getting their attention.

Schwoz, Ray, and Henry all looked at Jasper.

"Yeah, man?" Henry said.

"I think I might know who did this to me." Jasper said, in a excited tone.

"Who, Jasper?" Henry asked.

Ray then got his Pear pad and was ready to type.

"Well, he was all blue and he had some type of blaster." Jasper said as Ray was typing up what Jasper said.

"Even blue clothes?" Schwoz asked, in a curious tone.

"Yes." Jasper said.

Then, Ray gave Schwoz his description and Schwoz looked up the description on the crime computer.

A few minutes later, they found the perfect match.

The picture of the blue person showed up on the crime computer.

"Whoa. Who is that?" Henry asked, in a surprised tone.

"This... is...Bluelah, an old foe of mine." Ray said as they looked at the picture of Bluelah.

Jasper was in shock.

"How were you two foes?" Jasper asked, in an excited tone.

"I used to know him. We were friends... until he went into a life of crime." Ray said.

"But, why is his face that way, Ray?" Henry asked.

"There was a dyetation in his DNI." Schwoz began to say.

"DNA." Ray corrected him.

"So, in other words, we were friends. Then, after that, he became evil." Ray said.

"But, why is he making people upset, Ray?" Henry asked, in a curious tone.

"I don't know, Henry. I don't know but, we have to stop him." Ray said as he let Jasper go.

 **(Now, they have information on Bluelah. Do you think they'll find him? I hope so. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


	10. To Bluelah's We Go

Henry then got out his gum and right after he chewed the gum, he began to blow the bubble.

When the bubble popped, the gum did its magic, changing him into Kid Danger.

Ray looked at him.

"Let's go!" Captain Man said.

Just as Captain Man was about to head over to the tubes, Jasper clutched on to him again.

"Please don't go! PLEASE?! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!" Jasper said as he was crying and clutching on to Captain Man.

Kid Danger was already over at his tube, waiting for Captain Man.

Captain Man then looked at Jasper and then looked at his sidekick, Henry.

He then sighed.

He placed both of his gloved hands on both of Jasper's shoulders.

"Son, listen. It's going to be okay. Think of something peaceful, like a waterfall. Think of something that calms you and before you know it, me and Henry will be back." Captain Man said as he was calming Jasper down.

He then looked at Schwoz.

"Do yes mind watching Jasper while I'm gone?" Captain Man asked Schwoz.

Schwoz nodded.

"Good." Captain Man said as he guided Jasper over to Schwoz.

Right after Captain Man did that, he went over to his tube and he and Kid Danger tapped their belt buckles.

The tubes came down around them.

"Call it!" Captain Man said, looking up.

"Up the tube!" Kid Danger said.

Then, the tubes sucked them up.

Right after the tubes went up, Jasper went back to crying.

Schwoz got out of Jasper's grasp and he backed away from the crying kid.

Once he did that, he then went into the sprocket, leaving Jasper in the Man Cave all by himself.

 **(Wow. So, now, they're about to go stop Bluelah from damaging the Buddhists any further. Do you think that Bluelah will tell them how to break the spell? I hope so. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


	11. Bluelah Meets Captain Man

**(The scene switches to the Buddhist Shrine)**

"IF YOU DON'T STOP MEDITATING, I WILL MAKE YOU ALL SAD!" Bluelah yelled as he was walking around the Buddhists that were all meditating, even some who just joined.

Captain Man and Kid Danger arrived inside the Buddhist shrine.

They hid behind a pillar and turned around to see what Bluelah was up to.

"Wow. He is harsh." Kid Danger said as they were both watching Bluelah.

"Yep. That's Bluelah for you." Captain Man said, in a sarcastic way.

Then, just before they were about to do something, Captain Man's phone began to buzz.

He took his phone out of his belt compartment and realized who it was.

"What is it, Ray?" Kid Danger asked, in a whispering voice.

"It's Schwoz." Captain Man said as he was looking at the screen.

"What does he want?" Kid Danger asked.

Captain Man then groaned a little bit softer.

"It's about Jasper. He said that Jasper hasn't calmed down yet and he needs me to help him." Captain Man said, in a irritated tone.

"Tell him we'll deal with Jasper as soon as we get back." Kid Danger said.

Captain Man then texted Schwoz back.

Right after Captain Man texted Schwoz, he turned his phone off and placed it back into his pocket.

Once he did that, he then followed Kid Danger over to the pillar that was just almost near Bluelah.

Just when they got over there, they then peeked out and saw the villain, twiddling with the sadness weapon that was a dark gray cloud, in his hands.

"Wow. He is that serious about trying to enforce everyone to do as he says." Kid Danger said as they were continuing to look at Bluelah.

"I know. Did he make Jasper sad and upset to where's he's clutching on to me?" Captain Man asked, now with a concerned look on his face.

"I think so." Kid Danger said.

Then, as Bluelah was patrolling, Captain Man and Kid Danger came out of hiding.

"Hold it right there, Bluelah." Captain Man said, out loud which echoed off of the golden brass walls of the Buddhist shrine.

Bluelah then turned around and saw the two superheroes.

"Captain Man? What a lovely surprise seeing you here." Bluelah asked, in a surprised tone as the superhero approached him.

Captain Man then looked at Kid Danger before looking at Bluelah.

"It's a surprise seeing you here too, Bluelah. It's been quite some time since the last time I saw you." Captain Man said, surprised to see his friend.

Kid Danger looked at Captain Man.

"You two know each other?" Kid Danger asked, in a suspicious tone.

Bluelah placed his arm over Captain Man's shoulder.

"That's right. We're the best of friends!" Bluelah said, in a happy but, evil tone.

Captain Man then looked at his sidekick.

Just before he could do anything, all of a sudden, there was the lure trigger.

"Don't move a muscle." One of Bluelah's henchmen said.

 **(Wow. So, Ray and Bluelah are the best of friends. There was a lot going on, especially the part where there was a twist, if you didn't catch it. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


	12. Fighting The Blues

Captain Man and Kid Danger turned around and saw a person that was a darker shade of blue. His clothes were all black and his shoes were blue.

"Do you work for him?" Kid Danger asked.

"No. I pretend I do." The henchman said.

"Do you have a name?" Captain Man asked.

"Of course I do. The name's Timmy." The dark blue henchman named Timmy said.

"So, what do we do?" Captain Man asked, in a whispering tone.

"Just do as I say. Follow my lead." Timmy said.

The superhero and his sidekick both nodded their heads.

Then, the dark blue henchman looked back at Bluelah.

"Alright, Captain Man and Kid Danger. Put your hands up." Timmy said, in a demanding tone.

Captain Man looked at Kid Danger.

"How long do we have to put up with this? This is just ridiculous." Kid Danger said, in a complaining tone.

"Until Timmy gives us the signal." Captain Man explained, in a whispering tone.

Timmy then looked at Bluelah.

"What do you want me to do next, boss?" Timmy asked as he still had a weapon triggered at Captain Man and Kid Danger.

"Hm. Well, play your saxophone to get them under mind control." Bluelah commanded his henchman to do.

Timmy took his regular saxophone and began to play it.

Kid Danger was snapping his gloved fingers to the music.

"Kid, what are you doing? Timmy's giving us the signal!" Captain Man said as Timmy was giving them the signal.

"This song's got a beat to it. Play along." Kid Danger said.

Captain Man then sighed.

Just as they were snapping their fingers, tapping their feet to the music, Bluelah began to weaken.

Captain Man noticed it and so did Kid Danger.

"It's weakening him! Continue playing your saxophone, Timmy!" Captain Man said as they continued snapping and tapping.

Timmy continued playing his saxophone.

A few minutes later...

The music ended and Bluelah was so weakened that he was on the floor, crying.

 **(Hey. Sorry about the late update! I was busy throughout the week. So, Timmy actually helped Captain Man and Kid Danger out with defeating Bluelah. That was so jazzy with the blues. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


	13. The Antidote

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. Sorry if it took me long to update this. I was so busy and I also had writer's block. I'm sorry if I kept y'all waiting. Anyways, here's chapter 13!**

Bluelah was on the ground, crying. He couldn't believe that his own henchman turned against him to help out Captain Man and Kid Danger.

Captain Man and Kid Danger walked over to where Bluelah was.

Captain Man then picked up the blue crying supervillain off of the ground.

"What's the big idea? Put me down!" Bluelah said as he was trying to wiggle out of Captain Man's grasp.

"No! First of all, you tell me why you decided to hurt Jasper." Captain Man said, in a very stern voice as he held the supervillain up higher.

"NO! I WON'T TELL YOU WHY!" Bluelah said, yelling.

Captain Man then got his right fist ready to punch Bluelah.

Bluelah then got the hint.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you. The reason why I decided to make the kid you call Jasper sad was because he wouldn't do what I told him to do." Bluelah said, in a confessing tone.

Captain Man looked at Kid Danger, with a confused look on his face.

"I'm for real. It's true." Bluelah said.

Captain Man then looked at Bluelah.

"That's no reason for making a kid like Jasper so sad. Is there an antidote that can cure these blues?" Captain Man said, now in a more concerning tone.

"There is. Timmy, go get the antidote." Bluelah said as he commanded his henchman to go get the antidote.

Timmy did as he was told.

A few minutes later...

Timmy arrived back with the antidote. He gave it to Kid Danger.

"What will this do?" Kid Danger asked, in a curious tone.

"This antidote should cure the blues that your friend is facing." Bluelah explained.

"Can I ask you one more question?" Kid Danger asked.

"No." Bluelah said as he crossed his arms.

Captain Man then used his right fist to punch Bluelah.

"Sure." Bluelah said, in a painful voice.

"What is the last stage of the Blues?" Kid Danger asked.

"Well, your friend will be experiencing uncontrollable crying and screaming that can get to the point where it could take someone to hug him and calm him that way. This antidote should get him back to normal." Bluelah said, explaining.

Then, the cops came in to take Bluelah away.

Timmy decided to stay behind.

Then, there was a buzz buzz coming from Captain Man's phone.

It was Schwoz.

"He says to hurry up and get back. Jasper's going haywall." Kid Danger said.

"Well, we better go. Bye, Timmy." Captain Man said as he and Kid Danger were now about to head out the door.

"Bye, Captain Man and Kid Danger." Timmy said as he was waving at the two superheroes.

The two superheroes waved back at him before they did went out the door.

 **(Wow. So, Bluelah confessed to Captain Man why he did that. Now, this Timmy fellow sounds nice. Do you think that this antidote will work? I hope so. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


	14. Giving Jasper An Antidote

**(The scene switches to the Man Cave)**

As Jasper was running around, crying and screaming, both of the tubes came down and Kid Danger and Captain Man emerged.

"He's not okay." Henry said as he saw his friend running around.

"I know, Henry. We'll chase him, calm him down, and give him the antidote. Sounds like a great idea?" Ray said as he watched the uncontrollable Jasper.

"Let's do it." Henry said.

Then, they began to corner Jasper.

As they were cornering him, Jasper ran as quick as he could, trying not to get caught.

"Ray, he won't stay still." Henry said, in a complaining and collective tone.

"I know he won't, Henry. Give me a chance to calm him down." Ray said as he was trying to grab Jasper's shoulder.

"Okay." Henry said.

Then, he went over to the couch and sat down.

Ray then grabbed a hold of Jasper and grasped him in a very tight hug.

"Jasper? Jasper, son. Listen to me. Calm down. You're safe. I'm right here. I have something that might help you calm down." Ray said as he was comforting Jasper.

Jasper looked up at the hero.

Ray then got the bottle of the dark blue antidote out of his belt and he opened the cork.

When he did that, he gave Jasper the antidote.

Jasper then took a swig of it and gave it back to Captain Man.

 **(Wow. So, Jasper had to be given another antidote. I hope this one works. Sorry about the late update. Writer's block got me. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next and final chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


End file.
